Quisiera Acordarme De Ti
by xXxMilaGrOsxXx
Summary: "como conquistar algo que ya ha sido tuyo, sobre todo el amor de tu vida"


**Bueno esta historia la escribí reciente se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana se que no escribo bien asi que ...si les gusta dejenme un Review...para ver si la continuo..xD**

* * *

Genial me siento tan cobarde en este momento, como pude llegar ha esto…debería decírselo a mis a padres como Britt lo hizo. Lo peor de todo es que he soportado a casi toda la secundaria desde que se enteraron que brittany era mi novia, pero con mis padres no podía ni mirarlos a la cara…

-Santana, mírame y dime! …que no es verdad que tu amiga Pierce y tu….son novias.-  
Me decía mi padre gritándome, pero no entendía que tenia de malo…

-papá, yo...si es verdad….-  
mencione esto último en susurro, no podía dejar de llorar, porque mis padres no eran como los de Britt ellos si aceptaban nuestra relación.

-Santana…en que fallamos si te dimos todo. Me das asco. Estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti.-  
Como mi padre decía eso de mi, apretaba firmemente mis puños sentía mucha ira, ya no soportaba.

-que en que te decepcione!... acaso me porte mal, acaso saco bajas calificaciones. El único error que cometí fue no decirte mi relación con brittany y sabes ahora creo que es lo mejor no haberte dicho nada.-  
mencione sosteniéndole la mirada a mi padre

- así que te crees muy valiente no..-  
alzo su mano, algo me intuía que me iba a golpear lógico nunca le gusto que le respondieran, cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude de repente así sentía menos el dolor.

-no, no te atrevas a golpearla-  
abrí los ojos lentamente, lo primero que observe fui a mi madre sosteniéndole la mano a mi padre.

-dejame Maribel, asi de repente se le quita lo enferma que esta!-  
me miro de una forma asesina – o caso tu la apoyas!-

-no, solo que debe existir otra salida… golpearla no ayudara en nada-  
genial por un momento creí que tenía una esperanza en mi madre, pero agradezco que me defendiera.

-sabes que discutiremos esto por la mañana, ahora desaparece de mi vista-  
me retire a mi cuarto, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me acosté en mi cama no podía conciliar el sueño ya había transcurrido una hora, me levante con rumbo al baño que se encontraba al final del pasadizo, cuando escuché a mis padres hablar…

-que vamos hacer con ella, tu eres su madre debías aconsejarle -

-no, me digas que fui solo mi culpa….tu también eres su padre, piensa Antonio de repente solo es una etapa de su adolescencia se le pasara..- debía contárselo a mi madre se nota que era más comprensiva.

-que pasa sino, que pasa si ella ….agh no quiero ni pensarlo..!- mencionó decepcionado mi padre- ya se que haremos…nos mudaremos, regresaremos a Ohio; donde nunca debimos haber salido

-que hay de nuestros trabajos, no solo podemos ir nos y ya- decía mi mama un poco confusa por la decisión

- ya está decidido nos vamos, a lista tus cosas nos vamos mañana temprano…yo le avisare a santana-

-pero debe estar descansando- dijo mi mama preocupada

Solo atine a cerrar la puerta con el seguro…cogí una casaca, estaba a punto de salir pero regrese y saque una nota que hice hace tiempo por si este dia llega, lo deje sobre la mesa. Después de esto sali por la ventana rumbo a la casa de brittany.

-santana, abre la puerta necesito hablar contigo-decía enojado

-de seguro esta molesta por la discusión- mencionó acercándose a mi padre

-no, ella debe saber comportarse-

-al menos dale una hora para que se le pase…aparte ya creo que sufrió mucho con lo de hace rato ..para que ahora le digas que se tiene que separar de sus amigos…sobre todo de brittany-

-solo una hora no mas…habrás escuchado santana-decía gritando detrás de la puerta.

Ahora como hago si toco la puerta saldrá su mama, mejor entro por la ventana. Estuve escalando el árbol que llevaba rumbo a su habitación, pero si me ve su mama pensara mal de mi mejor toco la puerta. Me decidí a bajar hasta que escuche una voz …

-Santy que haces…-era brittany, me quede mirándola a los ojos nose como hacia pero me hipnotizaban- san… sube

-asi, claro- mencione despertando del trance

- que paso te noto preocupada- como no lo iba a notar si tenia los ojos rojos- acaso estabas llorando-

-britt- dije esto aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo- mis padres se enteraron de lo nuestro…-dije llorando en su hombro

-tranquila san.. no me gusta verte así, ven pasemos a mi cuarto hace mucho frio en el balcón- solo asentí mientras me llevaba aun abrazadas, tome asiento en su cama .

- Britt, que voy hacer ellos no me quieren, mi propio padre me dijo que le daba asco y…-no podía parar mi llanto aun escuchaba claramente las palabras de mi padre

- san…mírame-dijo tomando mi rostro- no les hagas caso okey…tu eres perfecta, ellos deberían ser los orgullosos por haber tener una hija como tu- solte una pequeña risa – eres hermosa e inteligente- termino de decir para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios – te amo.

-yo también te amo…gracias por tus palabras- no sé como hacia Britt pero ella con un solo beso aliviaba todo mi dolor, pero debía volver a cruda realidad.

-ya estas mejor?- asentí sonriendo – de acuerdo entonces te quedaras a dormir…te sacare una pijama.

-no , Britt espera yo vine porque dicen mis padres que nos mudaremos…-

-que?...espera ellos te dijeron eso- dijo un poco confundía por la situación

-bueno… no me lo dijeron pero lo escuche…por eso vine-me acerque a ella y le tome las manos- escapémonos Britt, asi ya nadie nos molestara…que dices?- mencione un poco nerviosa, se notaba que estaba muy sorprendida

Por otro lado mi papa ya se había desesperado y fue a mi cuarto tocar la puerta, pero siguió sin respuesta alguna …trajo las llaves y lo abrió …

-maribel ven rápido …- dijo un poco nervioso

-que sudece? – menciono mi madre- donde esta santana?- al notar que no estaba

- tu hija se fue y te dejo esta nota-ella lo tomo entre sus manos, al menos a ella le debía explicaciones:

Quiero decirte, primero que todo, que te quiero mucho, por eso te escribo esta carta, porque me importas. Sé que estas sufriendo porque por más que piensas no encuentras respuestas a tus infinitas preguntas, pero estoy aquí para responder a todas ellas.

Esto no es como la gripa, que con ir al doctor quedas curada. No sabes lo que es vivir en una constante mentira. Guardarte en lo más profundo de ti lo que piensas, lo que sientes, y querer gritar al mundo entero que por ser especial no soy menos ser humano.

Soy mujer y no dejaré de serlo, siento y pienso como todas tus amigas o tal vez como tu misma, sufro el dolor de la misma manera y mi organismo es igual al tuyo. Tu has tenido la dicha de ser madre, de llevar en tus entrañas al producto de tu amor con tu pareja, me llevaste en ti por 9 meses, y recuerdo que decías al preguntarte que qué querías que fuera, y contestabas convencida: - Lo que Dios quiera darme, pero que nazca bien -. ¨Porqué ahora que conoces lo que siento te pones así? Es tan difícil llevar una doble vida, estoy tan cansada de responder a las personas (ya sean de la familia o a las amigas), que no tengo novio porque aún no me ha llegado el amor.

No conforme con eso, soporto las habladurías que hacen en torno a mi persona. Soy el punto de referencia cuando hablan de homosexualidad o lo que es peor aún, tener que reírte de los chistes o comentarios cuando se refieren a personas que son "distintas"...

Te pregunto yo ¿Distinta a qué? Si tengo 2 manos, 2 pies, si tengo cólicos en la menstruación, en fin... Porqué usar "las personas como ellos". Y lo más humillante, la palabra "anormal", como si el hecho de que a ti te guste el chocolate fuera anormal porque a mi me gusta la vainilla.

Cómo me gustaría que me comprendieras un poquito, que supieras que yo no escogí ser así. Qué más hubiera dado por haber llevado una vida como la tuya. Pero así como soy, soy feliz, me siento bien. Sé que te duele lo que te digo pero nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, y daría mi vida por no causarte este dolor. Siempre te he respetado y hoy pido lo mismo para mi, porque soy una persona que siente y razona como tú.

Quiero que estés tranquila, me gustaría que conocieras cómo pienso, cómo siento, en fin, un poco más de mí... Dame la oportunidad de tomarte en cuenta, de no hacer una discusión cada vez que quiera salir, de que conozcas a mis amigos, de que sepas con que gente me rodeo y verás que estarás más tranquila.

Sabrás donde ando y con quien estoy. No me perderé en los excesos porque no faltará alguien que me esté cuidando. No maltrataré mi cuerpo porque tu me has enseñado a respetarlo. No me dejaré llevar por el alcohol ni por la droga porque no me funcionan como estilo de vida... Pero dame la oportunidad de sentirme comprendida y respetada por ti. No me hagas más difícil la carga. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a quitar las piedras de mi camino, que cada vez son más pesadas. No me pongas tu esa roca que tal vez no pueda mover, porque sin tu ayuda no podré quitarla nunca.

Te amo y no quiero perderte…

Tu hija que te quiere mucho.

Santana…

-es tu culpa Antonio, nunca debimos tratarla así a santana, por tu culpa de se fue- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…

-ya sé donde puede estar, conoces a esa chica pierce…te espero abajo; ire por el auto. –

Dentro de la casa de brittany, ella seguía sorprendida por mi propuesta...pensé que esto sería más fácil, que ella diría te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo pero no…

-que dices Britt….?-dije suplicante, me dolía que tardara en responder

-san, yo...Yo...Nose, adonde iremos...como sobreviviremos, ni si quiera tenemos dinero- decía confundida

-yo tengo unos 300 dólares que junte…- dije un poco mas esperanzada, hasta que se abrió la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Mi intuición me hizo esconder

-mamá, que sucede…-pregunto nerviosa, Britt nunca podía engañar bien siempre la delataba algo

-estas bien, te nota alterada..- ella asintió, no quiso decir algo mas porque de seguro la delataba- bueno abajo están los padres de santana quieren hablar contigo… bajas de acuerdo-

-si ahora bajo-dijo y cerró la puerta, mientras salía de mi escondite- san tus padres están aquí que les digo?- ahora si britt estaba alterada

-tranquila, solo diles que pase a despedirme de ti y me fui nada mas…okey –ella asintió, pero seguía nerviosa

En la sala estaban mis padres era raro que estuvieran preocupabas, si hace rato me despreciaban.

-buenas brittany-decía mi padre triste, que patético tener que fingir-queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo de santana…ella bueno se escapo de la casa-

-bueno la verdad, ella paso por aquí…y se despidió- dijo Britt cabizbaja

-segura que no te dijo a donde iba?-pregunto mi mama muy preocupada parecía que iba a llorar

-bueno ella me conto que se iban a mudar…es cierto?-no puede ser Britt, no te salgas del tema ellos te pueden engañar

-bueno si pensábamos decírselo, pero ya no por como toma las cosas lo más conveniente sería quedarnos – menciono mi padre- por eso necesitamos saber donde esta para decirle-

-bueno ella está en mi cuarto…yo tratare de entre en razón, pero prométanme que no se mudaran y aceptaran nuestra relación- dijo seriamente britt

-sí, lo prometemos-dijo mi padre con tal de llevarme consigo.

-bueno síganme-una vez frente la puerta, yo seguía esperando sentada en su cama-esperen yo hablaré con ella luego les avisare que pasen de acuerdo- ellos asintieron.

-Britt, que paso porque demoraste?-dije preocupada

-no por nada…sobre lo que me dijiste de irnos juntas-menciono retomando el tema

-vendrás conmigo?-dije ilusionada tal vez habría cambiado de opinión

-que dirias si tus padres prometen que ya no te mudaras y que aceptaran nuestra relación-dijo inocentemente

-sabes seria maravilloso, pero ellos no son de palabra…creeme. Bueno vendrás conmigo o no?-me acerque quería abrazarla, pero la note rara y empezó a llorar- que sucede?

-perdóname, san ….perdon.- al decir esto la puerta se abrio y entro mi padre furioso

-asi que te querías escapar, como te atreves a hacernos esto …ehh…ehh responde –dijo mi padre tomándome por la fuerza del brazo.

-Antonio no la lastimes, no ves que esta llorando-dijo mi madre tratando de calmar a mi "padre"

-sabes mama-dije soltándome del agarre de mi padre-si estoy llorando pero no porque me duela, sino por la tracción- dije esto ultimo mirando a Britt. Ella también se encontraba llorando…

-san, yo pense…-decia pero la interrumpí

-que que pensaste que mi padre cumpliría su promesa brittany por dios no seas estupida.- me arrenpentia de decirle "estupida" se como le afecta

-yo solo quise lo mejor para ti –dijo alzando la voz,

- vámonos –les dije

-san..-dijo pero ya me había retirado de su cuarto.

Al llegar hice mis maletas ya no quería seguir aquí, dolía mucho todo lo sucedido...

-san estas lista partiremos hoy- pregunto mi mama

-si- al bajar le di mi maleta a mi padre.

Nose si hice bien en decirles a mis padres que quería partir hoy, pero era lo mejor…esa estúpida frase, me odio por todo lo sucedido .. me arrepiento de decirles a mi padre que nos vayamos de una vez, me arrepiento de haber llamado estúpida a Britt…sobre todo de querer huir…

-santana haremos una parada, iremos a comprar unas cosas para el vuelo- solo asentí, y observe como bajaban del auto

Después de unas horas nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, subimos al avión, mientras observaba cada detalle para guardarlo en mi mente. Por fin de largas horas aterrizamos, mi padre paro un taxi para dirigirnos a nuestra antigua casa en lima. Estaba lloviendo fuerte, aquí en Ohio …no era como Holanda…

-disculpe, podría bajar la velocidad…esta lloviendo y puede ocurrir accidentes-menciono mi madre preocupada.

-si, descuide- menciono el chofer

Sin percatarse del camión que se paso la luz roja, el choque justo dio en la parte derecha del carro donde me encontraba yo…no recordé nada hasta despertar en un hospital…y notar que tenia cables por todo el cuerpo

* * *

**ya sabes dejame un Review si tiene gran aceptacion lo continuo **


End file.
